Wellbores are drilled to, for example, locate and produce hydrocarbons. During a drilling operation, it may be desirable to perform evaluations of the geological formations penetrated and/or encountered formation fluids. In some cases, a drilling tool is removed and a wireline tool is then deployed into the wellbore to test and/or sample the formation and/or fluids associated with the formation. In other cases, the drilling tool may be provided with devices to test and/or sample the surrounding formation and/or formation fluids without the need to remove the drilling tool from the wellbore. These samples or tests may be used, for example, to characterize hydrocarbons and/or a geological formation.